Patch Notes/1.49.0.7017
Promises by Firelight Patch Notes New Features: * The new Promises by Firelight campaign is live! Journey into the past and play through the stories of the Xultan Champions to collect 21 new and exclusive, Expedition-legal cards! * Premium versions of alternate art cards will now be craftable if a player owns four copies of the non-premium alternate art. Bug Fixes: * Invulnerable VFX should now properly disappear at the end of a turn in some cases. * Promo cards in the Expedition Archive should no longer display the promo rarity when viewed in Collection. * Updated the Overwhelm hanger to include language about defending Sites. * Fixed an issue where echoed cards would incorrectly present face-down and remain on the screen if the hand maximum was surpassed * Users on Switch should now be able to properly submit feedback when using a controller. * Fixed issues with targeting opponent avatars on mobile. * Units that are invulnerable to damage should now properly be affected by the Dinomancy Enthusiast boss power. Card Fixes: * Fixed an issue where playing Lay Siege in response to an Edict of Linrei could cause game instability. * Soulflame Rider’s cost reduction should now no longer be capped at 3 reductions due to Decimating. * Fixed an issue where Mistrust did not display proper Justice VFX. * Kemmo's Blueprints cast with Onslaught should now grant the drawn weapon +1/+1 before Echo creates a copy. * Fixed an issue where Borderlands Lookout’s stats did not immediately update when some powers were played. * Vara's Sanctum’s wording has been updated: “While you have exactly one unit, it has +3 strength, Deadly, and Lifesteal.” Its functionality is unchanged. * Fixed an issue where Karvet, Solar Dragon’s voice lines were cut off by the summon cultists. * Burr-Spore Fern’s text should now be consistent in all languages. * Improved the VFX for Eilyn, the Rising Storm summon effect. Other Changes (Note: The following changes were not detailed in the primary source.) * Alternate-art Channel the Tempest now available, in the Promises by Firelight Ancestor Bundle. 12/19 Updates (Note: The following changes took place later the same day, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) We have addressed the following issues: * Adjusted the difficulty of Ixtol, Champion of Grodov’s wing in Promises by Firelight. * Adjusted difficulty of the Ixtol vs Aali fight in Promises by Firelight. * Adjusted both decks for the Spitflame Draconus fight in Promises by Firelight. * Fixed an issue where Cloak of Moments and Ramba, Arena Showman were not properly decreasing card costs. * Ixtol's Pendant should no longer incorrectly increase the cost of Seats. If you have any questions, or encounter any other issues, please let us know at support@direwolfdigital.com or via in-game Feedback (under Options). 12/20 Updates (Note: The following changes took place the next day, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) * Fixed an issue where negative buff effects would incorrectly positively buff Kira, the Prodigy. * Fixed an issue where two copies of Harga, Armory Warden would not function correctly with Ila & Mizo. * Fixed an issue where Shavka's Lute would incorrectly buff some abilities of Fire units in hand. * Fixed an issue where a card could get stuck in the presentation area when two copies of Endra, Champion of Shavka would simultaneously try to play Shavka's Song. }}